


Laws of Motion

by garfieldyard



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, Humor, M/M, Not Wearing Underwear, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfieldyard/pseuds/garfieldyard
Summary: 这一幕本来应该拍起来很容易的。没有临时演员，没有沉重的道具，只有互损的Thranduil和Thorin。但他没想到，这场戏会这么跟他过不去。





	Laws of Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laws of Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834918) by [mdseiran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdseiran/pseuds/mdseiran). 



> 这篇分级应该在R，虽然只是肉渣，但感觉斜线前后有意义请注意~

***

这一幕本来应该拍起来很容易的。没有临时演员，没有沉重的道具，只有互损的Thranduil和Thorin。

但他没想到，这场戏会这么跟他过不去。

在他怒气冲冲的朝Thorin走过去的时候，Lee只惊慌了一瞬就突然滑倒在了地上。等他反应过来的时候，他已经向后倒去摔了个四脚朝天。他低声骂了一句，挥挥手打发掉了准备冲过来帮他的工作人员，站起身来的时候夸张的缩了缩身子。

Peter清了下嗓子。“我们再来一次好吗？”

Lee松了口气，回到了自己的标记上。他闭上眼睛深深地呼吸，寻找着Thranduil的感觉。那位精灵王浮出了表面，当他转过身来看向Thorin的时候，他所能感受到的只有轻蔑。

他听Thorin说起背叛，说起那场毁灭他家园的龙焰，愤怒吞噬了他，他全凭着一股势头向前走去。他的脚步轻巧优雅的移动，然后那块狡诈的地板再次袭击了他，在Lee试图猛的刹住脚的时候他发现自己开始左摇右晃。

没让他摔个脸朝下的是Richard紧紧环绕在他腰上的手臂。他抓住那双手好一会，试图把握住自己的方位。 

旁边传来了一声轻咳，Lee急忙后退了一步。“我没事，”他慌忙叫道。Richard的表情一片空白，但他的嘴角在轻微的抽动着，Lee不禁畏缩了一下。他是生气了吗？ 

“我真的真的很抱歉。我下次会再小心些。”Richard点了点头，然后Lee转过了身。Richard手臂的感觉仍旧在他身上徘徊不去，但他皱着眉逼着自己不去想它。之后再说，他向自己保证。我之后再深究。

他决心这次决不能再失误了。他等到自己的场面，然后在向Thorin大步走过去的时候脚步迈的小心谨慎又雍容大气。“别跟我说什么龙焰，”他拉长语调冷冷的说。“我见识过它的怒气和毁灭。”

“不对，cut。”气氛瞬间消失，他们俩一齐转过身来看向Peter。“要再热烈一点，Lee。Thorin要感受到一时的威胁，也就是说Thranduil得发火。请再来一次。”

Richard——不，Thorin——看着他扬起了一边眉毛，好像是在说，你只能做到这样了吗，精灵？Thranduil对着面前的矮人眯起了眼睛。Thorin的声音席卷了他，然后他弯下身子，充分显示着自己的身高优势。

他结结实实的撞在了Thorin的胸前，脸埋进了一团意外柔软的发丝里。闻起来像是发胶，里面还若有若无的残留着一股别的味道。他费劲的抬起头，结果又瑟缩着撞在了Richard肩上。“该死，”他低声说，“我的王冠好像缠住了？”

他现在不能抬头看真是再好不过了，因为他听见了摄像机方向传来的阵阵窃笑，他感觉自己受到了羞辱。发型和化妆部门的人开始努力想把他的王冠从Thorin的头发里解开，而Lee则尽全力让自己不要心烦。但他还是注意到额头下面靠着的肩膀正在抖动。Richard一定气坏了。

“好了，你可以动了，”Tami对他说道，他都能听见她声音里压抑的笑意。但他还是对她露出了一个感激的笑容，然后带着他现在所能聚集起的全部自尊走开了。

他不安而犹豫的冷静只保持了一小会儿，因为就在Peter喊出action之后，就有另一个声音大喊道，“呜！呜！ 【注】 混账东西！”结果Lee立刻十分配合的滑倒在地。这次他费力的想要刹住车，手臂夸张的在空中挥舞着，试图保持平衡。Martin从旁边某处传来一阵高声大笑，Lee瞪了他一眼，因为当然了这必须是Martin干的事。而这只让Martin笑的更大声了，这笑声似乎会传染，使更多的人开始笑了起来。 

在这之后再想要召唤出Thranduil就更难了。但Peter没有催他，于是精灵王一回到他身体里Lee就转过身看向Thorin。

就让我演好这场戏吧，他开始迈开步子的时候向地板恳求道。

幸运女神并不青睐他，而在他踉踉跄跄的撞上Thorin、他们的嘴唇恰巧撞在一起的时候，整个片场都陷入了一片寂静。

FILL： Laws of Motion 2/6 (Lee/Richard)

有那么一会儿Lee完全僵住了，脑子里一片空白。但他很快从Richard(柔软的，美味的，完美的，不快停下)的嘴唇上退了开来。他感觉自己的脸滚烫，显然此时他脸上的颜色一定非常精彩。

“哦天哪，Richard，”他结结巴巴的开口，“我很抱歉！”

Richard的反应看起来似乎要好一点。就算他脸红，Lee从那一层妆容上也看不出什么，而且他的声音听起来也是平常完全职业的样子，“没事。”

但Lee还是感觉很不好。他紧张的盯着Richard的锁骨，不敢抬头看，生怕在年长男人的眼里看到取笑的意味。“都怪这该死的地板，太滑了。我发誓我不是故意——”

Richard手动了一下，Lee注意到他又开始颤抖。他还是抬起了头——毕竟他不是个懦夫，Richard也完全有权利大发雷霆。但Richard完全不像是生气的样子。他的手挡住了（极度诱人让人想要亲吻的）嘴，但蓝色的眼睛里却带着笑意，这时Lee突然意识到他是在笑。

在与Lee眼神相遇时他的神色变成了真诚的歉意。“我很抱歉”，他低声说，“我发誓我不是在嘲笑你，只是——”他还是在能用手捂住嘴之前忍不住笑了一声，Lee呆立在原地，全然被眼前的景象迷住了。他以前从未见过Richard这样笑，而且他发现自己非常喜欢这声音。而且是因为他，这不常见到的愉悦表情才会表现出来，尽管他是无心，也让他感觉到了一阵暖意。他忍不住也笑了起来。

Peter放在他肩上的手提醒了他还有工作要做，于是他转过身正准备道歉。但Peter咧开嘴笑的很开心。“没事的孩子们，不如我们明天再完成这场戏？我会让Emily修整一下你的靴子，让你不会再在片场溜冰。你可不能再给Richard带来更多伤害了。”

这句话让他缩了缩身子，但Richard只是低声笑着。“我想不会了。这身厚重的戏服给我了足够保护，我几乎什么都感觉不到。”

噢，但我感觉到了，Lee想道，回忆着Richard手臂的触觉。就算有假体的存在也藏不住他的力量。

也没有什么能藏住他柔韧的、温暖的嘴唇。

他完全没弄清楚谈话的走向，但还是在Peter挥挥手离开的时候低声说了再见。他感觉自己焦躁不安，无处花费的精力在他皮肤下面乱窜。他想去徒步，或者来杯苏格兰威士忌，又或者一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，好吧现在他得努力不去想象Richard长长的手指抚过他赤裸胸膛的画面，不然他就会做出些真正尴尬至极的事情了，比如亲吻这个男人。再一次的。

Richard嘴角噙着微小的笑意看着他，Lee咬了一会儿下唇才试探性的开口，“你今晚有什么打算吗？”

“没什么特别的，”Richard回答，他看起来很感兴趣而不是显得小心警惕，这让Lee受到了鼓励，得以继续说完他的想法。

“你介不介意再跟我排几遍这场戏？我只是，”他的手摩挲着自己的后颈，“觉得这么耽搁进度浪费时间挺傻的，而且我真的想这场戏在明天之前练好，这样我们就不需要再拍那么多次了。”

“当然不介意。”Lee大大的呼了一口气，使得Richard的眼角起了笑纹。“你过几个小时过来我酒店房间？”

Richard的房间。里面有Richard的床。不，他不会去的。然而他只感激的笑了笑就被Susan抓去化妆间了。 

*

他敲响Richard门的时候感到自己莫名的紧张。门很快打开了，Richard微笑着让他进了房间。他拿着一杯装了一半的红酒，Lee能看到咖啡桌上放着一本打开的书。这让他感到一丝歉意，因为他占用了这个男人宝贵的自由时间——他们的自由时间可不多。“你确定没问题吧？”他问道。

“当然了。”Richard举起了瓶子。“红酒？”Lee耸耸肩点了点头，看着Richard给他倒了一杯。他一般不喝红酒，但他也不得不承认Richard的品味相当出色。Richard把他自己的杯子收了起来，然后想把书也放到一边，Lee好奇的瞄了一眼封面。《霍比特人》。他扬起了眉毛。他到底什么时候是不工作的？  
(Reply) (Parent) (Thread)  
FILL： Laws of Motion 3/6 (Lee/Richard)  
(Anonymous)  
2013-05-31 09：17 pm (UTC)   
等Richard直起身来时，他的姿态中有一种东西让Lee的脊背仿佛窜过一阵电流。湛蓝的眼睛冷冷的盯着他，但那眼神里透露出的并不是Richard。他把红酒放在桌上，深深的吸了口气，闭了闭眼。当他再睁开眼睛时，他眼前的已经是Thorin，而Thranduil一如往常的出现了：带着轻蔑和深深的厌恶。

他们流畅的排完了整场戏，谁都没有结巴或者摔倒（Lee在心里小小的感谢了一下铺着地毯的地板），整个过程令人惊讶的容易，就算没有戏服的帮助。这里没有人喊“Cut！”，但Richard似乎并不需要。Thorin眨了下眼，一秒钟后，望着他微笑的就成了Richard。“很顺利啊，”他说。

Lee点点头表示同意，但他不是Peter，而如果有一件事是他从片场学到的话，那就是，就算摄像机在拍，第一次也只是一次试水。“Peter总是喜欢拍几场不一样的。也许我们应该再多试几次，看看能不能再更好点？”

Richard是一位非常专业的演员，所以他们又继续排了半个小时台词。Lee改变了一些微妙的东西——他的步伐，他的语调，他是应该冷笑还是该低吼还是该傲慢的笑，剩下的他就只是看着Richard的表演然后做出反应。整个过程十分令人激动，Lee完全的投入了进去，任由Thranduil的情绪带动着他。

“那当我们最需要你援助的时候你又在哪儿？”Thorin低声咆哮，瞪视他的眼神里带着恨意。“你眼都不眨就把我们丢给了Smaug的怒火！”

Thranduil双眼凝视着Thorin，快步走到他面前，享受着矮人的畏缩。“别跟我说什么龙焰！我见过它的怒气和毁灭。我面对过北方的巨蛇。”他慢慢的向后退去，而Thorin的眼睛终于抬起来与他眼神相遇，带着极度的挑衅。

就是这个，Lee知道。这就是Peter会喜欢的表演，会成为最终定夺的那一种。他冲着Richard灿烂的笑起来，想要分享这种成功完成任务的狂喜。而Richard轻巧的伸出手，抓住他衬衫的前襟，轻轻一扯，Lee就发现自己陷入了今天的第二个吻当中。

他们的唇依靠着对方懒懒的动作着。Richard是第一个分开双唇的，他轻轻伸出舌头舔着Lee的嘴唇。Lee心甘情愿的张开嘴迎接这戳刺，让它溜了进去，与自己的舌轻抚交缠。随着吻的加深，他不知不觉的抬起双手捧住了Richard的脸庞。Richard的手也慢慢环住了他的脖颈，将他拉的更近，Lee也积极的顺从了他的动作。

最终还是对氧气的渴求让他们分开来。他们的呼吸和Lee的心跳一样杂乱无章，有那么一会儿他什么也没做，只是看。Richard的脸颊红红的，他的眼睛闭着，嘴唇又红又肿，明显被好好享用过的样子。

“如果我现在不走，”他忍不住说道，“我们十分钟之内就会在那张床上赤身裸体。”Richard瞪大了眼睛，那眼神里赤裸裸的渴望几乎要让Lee忘了他的风度。他低下头又来了一个火辣辣的吻，但这次没有让它持续多久。“并不是说我不想，”他依着Richard的唇低声呢喃，“但我想我们可以并不只是那种关系。”

“好吧，”Richard说道，但这并没有能阻止他扯着Lee的头发再偷得一个吻。Lee的脑子只顾着分辨Richard嘴里说出来的话语，而在话音未落之时，Lee就发现自己的手指正解着Richard黑色衬衫的扣子，顶上的两颗已经解开了。他停了下来，死死的盯着衣领之间露出的白皙肌肤，然后逼着自己往后退了一（小）步。

“好，”他喘着气，“你明天晚上做什么？”

Richard弯了弯嘴角。“喝杯红酒解解闷？”

“你想不想出门？”他的心跳的很快，他感觉自己莫名其妙的紧张，这简直不可思议。“吃顿晚饭看个电影什么的也许？”

Richard的脸上掠过一抹笑容，这让他看起来十分年轻，几乎不像Lee目前认识的那个严肃的演员了。他的表情似乎在说Lee的话既可笑又老套（也许还觉得他有点可爱，他希望），但他还是说，“什么电影？”  
(Reply) (Parent) (Thread)  
FILL： Laws of Motion 4/6 (Lee/Richard)  
(Anonymous)  
2013-05-31 09：18 pm (UTC)   
Lee咬了咬下唇，垂下眼睛看了一眼Richard。“你保证不会嘲笑我？”Richard点了点头，但Lee看到他嘴边露出了笑意。“我一直特想看普罗米修斯来着，”他承认道。“异形是我出现那年上映的，我妈妈说那是我看的第一部电影。当然并不是说我还记得啦，”Richard轻声笑了，“但我想这系列在我心里有着特殊的地位。不过要是你不喜欢这类电影，”他犹豫了下又补充道，“我们可以看别的。”

“普罗米修斯就很好，”Richard应允，Lee笑了起来。“看完之后去吃饭？”Lee点了点头，Richard的笑容变得有些意味深长。“再之后呢？”

他隐隐的笑和眉毛的优雅弧度让Lee屏住了呼吸。“等看看明晚的进度再说，”他低声道，声音有些沙哑。

Richard舔了舔唇。“我想我不会失望的。”

上帝啊，我希望不会。

*

在电影（既让人心满意足又令人胆战心惊）和一顿美味的泰式晚餐（就他的口味来说有些菜过于辛辣了，但Richard的表情看来非常兴奋，光这一点就值得了）之后，他们回到了酒店， Lee本来真的不打算做比轻啄一下（或两下）Richard的唇更出格的事情，然后他就会回自己房间，也许睡之前偷偷来场激烈的手淫。但Richard停住了脚步，他的手放在敞开的门上，低着头给了他一个眼神。“你想进来喝点什么吗？”

Lee默默的绕过Richard进了房间。门在他身后咔哒一声合上了，他被拽住领带转过了身。Richard脸上带着微微的笑意，将他继续拉近身前。“你似乎很喜欢扯我的衣服。”

“只是因为你总是站的太远。”他没有给Lee开口回答的机会就攫住了他的嘴唇，这个吻很快变得火热起来。Lee从来都是既喜欢接受也喜欢给予，他推着Richard向后走去直到他的背撞上了门。他中断接吻，手撑在Richard脸颊旁的木门上。他并不比他高很多，但足够让他在沿着Richard的脖颈向上舔去的时候不得不低下头颅。Richard轻轻颤抖了一下，Lee贴着他的肌肤笑了。他的右手绕过Richard的后颈，自己则沉浸于又一个吻中。

像Richard这样通常十分内敛的人，Lee从未想过他其实很容易发出声音。他在Lee的呼吸扫过他的耳廓时惊呼，在Lee温柔的咬着他的下唇时呻吟，而那样低沉的嗓子发出的每一个声音都把热量径直送往他的下腹。他勉强站直身子，在努力找回呼吸的同时仔细看着 Richard。看见他靠着门的身子在往下滑让他十分愉悦，不过还是。“所以呢，你说的喝一杯？”

Richard怀疑的看了他一眼，当两只手伸过来拉住他然后将他拉近那个温暖、纤瘦的身体时Lee忍不住笑了起来。“你就装吧，”Richard倚着他的唇低吼，然后咽下了Lee压抑的大笑。 就算Richard的唇正在成功让他失去自己仅剩的全部理智，他的手指也敏捷的解着他的领带。Lee的手在Richard的身侧、背部游移，然后钻进西装的外套拉松了衬衫。另一个男人的手抚过他空荡荡的锁骨时他分了下心，傻乎乎的想自己的领带哪去了。但接着他记起来了手上的事，于是弯曲手指握住了Richard赤裸的腰，慢慢的向上滑去。这让他听到了一声温柔的惊呼，然后他看过去，看到Richard睁大的眼。 

他笑了，他看起来一定相当的愉悦自得，他抚过Richard的肩骨，手上模拟着很久以前学过的按摩手法。当他的手触到Richard的腰带边缘时他没有犹豫，穿过了那条阻碍。

FILL： Laws of Motion 5/6 (Lee/Richard)

“天，”当他的欲望达到了新高度时他轻声道。Richard正笑着看他，然后将自己的臀抵向墙壁，将他赤裸的臀部曲线压向Lee的手指。“你真是充满了惊喜，不是吗，”Lee感叹道，Richard笑的隐秘。他试着动手捏了一下，Richard的呻吟声在两人的身体里回响。他能感受到Richard的阴茎正贴着他的身体跳动，于是他靠的更近。“所以，”他一边喘气一边用手指继续开拓，而Richard的呼吸变成了断断续续的惊呼，“你一直都没穿内裤？因为我得承认，要是你告诉我有人在我之前发现了你的衣着，我会嫉妒的。”

Richard突然笑出了声，却又在Lee将一根手指滑进他的股间时变成了绵长的呻吟。“别闹了”，他喘着气说。他湛蓝的眼睛因为欲望而变深，他的声音却是柔和的，羞涩的，亲密的。Lee在他的唇上印下了一个温柔的吻。

腰带很快成为了一个严重的问题，Lee带着一丝遗憾将手从Richard的裤子里抽了出来，而另一个人似乎也有同样的心情。但当他开始动手解腰带时，Richard从喉咙深处发出了一阵愉悦的呻吟，Lee将此视作无声的赞同。尽管当Richard低下头将他的一边乳头含进嘴里时，Lee的动作犹豫了一下，如果他想让他继续的话，他真的不该继续挑逗他让他分心了。他闭上了眼，手按下了Richard剪短了头发的后脑勺。当牙齿加入进来的时候他的呻吟变成了尖锐的吸气，而他被困在裤子里的阴茎跳动了一下。他的内衣变得又紧又不舒服，他开始拉扯自己的腰带。

当腰带咔哒一声落到地板上时他的乳头被放开了。Richard抬头看着他，舔了舔唇，Lee的耐性就在这时候崩溃了。他放弃了皮带扣，直接用手隔着裤子捧住了Richard的阴茎。Richard猛的抽了口气，头诱惑的向后仰去。布料提供了额外的摩擦力，而Lee好好地利用了这一点，他不规律的沿着硬挺摩挲着自己的手指，同时拉扯着周围的布料。“上帝啊，Lee，”Richard呜咽出声，朝着Lee的掌握挺动着自己的腰。这角度有点奇怪，但Richard似乎并不在意。Lee推拉着、揉挤着，手指松松紧紧，他看着Richard在自己面前丢盔卸甲。他用指甲抚过侧面，品味着Richard的近乎啜泣。顶部出现了一块潮湿，Lee加快了抚弄的动作，眼睛紧紧盯着Richard的脸。

Richard高潮的时候发出了一阵颤抖的惊呼——他闭着眼，头向后仰去，脸颊上一片晕红，嘴唇殷红肿胀、满是色气——他很美，Lee看着，似乎被迷住了。在Richard享受余韵时他仍旧揉弄着他，他的手下扩散开一片濡湿以及他的阴茎慢慢的软了下来。他自己的阴茎则霸道的痛着，而他正努力坚持。 

蓝色的眼睛终于睁开了，Richard看着他笑了起来，温顺而满足，在他仰起头索取一个吻时Lee愉悦的满足了他。一个吻紧跟着另一个，Richard的唇靠着他懒懒的移动着。等到那双大手终于落在他裤子的前方时，Lee已经快呜咽出声。当他的阴茎终于从拉链的束缚中被解放时，他立刻感到了解脱。但这时Richard收回了手，Lee疑惑的瞪着他。

“沙发，”Richard哑着嗓子低声说，Lee跟从了他手上轻轻的牵扯。他被推到沙发上，然后在Richard在他面前跪下时他的阴茎跳动了一下。在他的催促下，Lee分开了双腿，而Richard的手指挑逗的沿着他的大腿内侧逡巡了一会儿才拉下他的内裤，露出他的阴茎。一只手环住了底部，Lee的腰忍不住抖了一下。Richard顽皮的笑了，有那么一会儿Lee担心他是想把手抽走。但这次调戏的时间似乎是真正结束了。Richard的眼睛紧盯着他，然后低下头将Lee阴茎的顶部吞进了嘴里。

FILL： Laws of Motion 6/6 (Lee/Richard)

“Yes，”Lee喘着气，用钢铁般的意志让自己的腰保持不动。他看着Richard慢慢将他越吞越多，心脏在胸腔里大声跳动。Richard的脸颊凹陷下去的同时他的舌结结实实的抚过他阴茎的下端，Lee不禁激动的呻吟了一声，猛的挺进那片湿热。Richard含着他的阴茎哼了一声，眼神熠熠闪光，他略微抬起头，直到他的双唇咬住了头部。他的舌头挑逗的舔过小口，将前液抹开，而这几乎快让Lee发疯。当他再次滑下去的时候，Lee忍不住抓紧了Richard的头。我不会抽插的，他告诉自己，我就忍着就好。但Richard似乎有不同的想法，当他的牙齿温柔的掠过下面时，Lee顿时忘了他所有美好的愿望而操进了那张天赋异禀的嘴里。Richard低吟了一声，使得他被过度刺激的阴茎窜过一阵震动，他的一只手鼓励般的伸向了Lee的腰。Lee喘息着，在按下Richard头部的同时将腰向上挺，一开始他还小心翼翼，但接着在他已经无法思考的时候就什么也不顾了。快了，很快了，当Richard再次呻吟出声的同时，他释放了出来。

他不知道过了多久Richard才挨着他在沙发上瘫了下来。他们的呼吸仍旧艰难，Richard看起来也很累。但他的唇边有着满足的微笑，而Lee用他全部的力气撑起身子来亲吻它。他能从Richard的舌尖尝到自己的味道而他追逐着那麝香一样的气味。然后他的头顺势落到了Richard的肩上，Richard抬起长长的手指梳过他的头发。 

“你把我所有想好的计划都毁了，”他喃喃道，温柔的碰触抚慰了他。 

Richard轻声笑了。“你还有计划？”他问，如果Lee不是这么累的话他可能会因为这好笑的语气用手肘撞他。

“当然有。”他歪了歪头，在Richard耳后蹭了蹭自己的鼻子。“我本来打算等到至少三次约会以后再扑倒你的。”

“真是个绅士，”又是调笑的低语，Lee哼了一声。

“其实不是。只是为了给你个好印象。”他头颅上的手指停住了，他抬起头，发现Richard正盯着他。

“那是什么意思？”他问，但他听起来更像是好奇而不是责难，Lee低下了眼睛。

“我其实算是，”他犹豫了下，手指把弄着一颗纽扣，“喜欢上你有一阵了。我不想搞砸这仅有一次的机会。”

“从什么时候开始的？”

Lee脸红了。“从我看了《南方与北方》开始？”

笑声慢慢的从小变大，Lee坐直了身子，几乎是好笑的看着Richard努力试着（并且没办法）停下来。当他终于低下声音只是面露笑容的时候，他说，“好吧，现在我感觉自己绝对没那么尴尬了，我承认在我看《坠落》的时候我就注意到你了。”

他们同时露出了一个自嘲的笑。“所以我们算是什么呢？”Richard轻声问。尽管Richard脸上有着微笑，Lee也能看到微弱的似乎是在皱眉的迹象。他用拇指抚掉了它们，然后让自己的手落在了Richard的胸前。 

Lee回想着过去这几天他所见到的Richard的点点滴滴——明亮的笑声，淘气的幽默感，机智的话语，感性，他等不及去探索的隐藏的古怪面。他想知道，如果自己有足够的时间，他还能发现多少面，以及等他终于见到完整的画面时Richard会不会散发出更加耀眼的光芒。

“好吧，”他终于低声开口，“我确实至少还计划了五个约会。”他探询般的扬起了眉毛，然后感受到Richard心跳，和他的一样，开始越跳越快。他靠近了些，手却没动，然后轻柔地在Richard的唇上印下了一个吻。“我想要的真的不是随随便便的什么，”他吸了口气然后坐了回去，等待着。

当Richard把他向后推去然后跨上他的腰时，他得到了答案。


End file.
